


Thursday Interlude

by bessemerprocess



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_fluff_meme, Domestic, Family, Family Singing, Fluff, Kidfic, Multi, Prompt Fic, Remixed, This is the Happily Ever After, Threesome - F/F/M, parenting, showtunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Berry-Fabray-St. James tribe on a Thursday evening. Broadway songs are sung, pools are played in and pizza is made. Pure domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rachel/Jesse/Quinn. Future!fic, domestic bliss, a bunch of kids--does this ship even exist? Oh well, I'd kill for Broadway star!Rachel and bussiness woman!Quinn and papa Jesse just chilling at home with the kids.

There are screams coming from the backyard when Quinn gets home. There are splashes, too, and laughter, so Quinn follows the trail of noise to the pool.

"Hey, babe!" Jesse calls from the deep end, Molly on his shoulders. Gabe and Cooper are in the shallow end, squirting water guns at each other, while Eli dives for pool toys. Nate is sprawled out on a lounge chair, book in hand, next to Rachel.

Her appearance causes a commotion as Gabe and Cooper drop their water guns and head out of the pool and towards her. "Mom!"

"How are my big boys?" she asks as Coop and Gabe wrap their soaking arms around her. Dry cleaning will fix almost anything, and no power suit will get between her and her kids.

"We went to the library and the grocery store! Dad let us get gummy bears!" Coop broadcasts with delight. Cooper and Gabriel aren't twins. She'd had Cooper two weeks before Rachel gave birth to Gabe. It hadn't exactly been planned that way, but as much as Quinn loves order, between five kids, Jesse, and Rachel, chaos is a way of life.

"I got gummy worms!" Gabe adds in, as gummy worms are clearly superior to gummy bears.

Jesse exits the pool with Eli under one arm and Molly under the other, as Coop and Gabe make a beeline back to the pool.

She hugs Eli and Molly and then kisses her husband to her wife's wolf whistles and their son's loud "Ewwww" in the background. Jesse crack first, giggling as Rachel moves in to take her turn.

"My moms," Eli says to Jesse, "are SO GROSS!" which just make Jesse laugh harder.

"Oh buddy, someday..." Jesse says as he scoops his son up and throws him over his shoulder. "Time to get ready for dinner!" he announces before kissing Quinn again. "Gabriel Jonathan! Do not go in the house without a towel!"

Jesse sets Eli down to ride herd on the mass of kids headed for the house. On a regular night it would be a production, but tonight is homemade pizza night and all the kids know it, so getting them inside is relatively easy.

Soon Quinn and Rachel are alone outside.

"You're soaked," Rachel says, kissing Quinn again.

"Worth it," Quinn replies. "How is number six, today?" she asks, running a hand over Rachel's baby belly.

"Squirmy," Rachel responds with a smile. She'd just closed a production of Evita when they'd found out about the soon-to-be newest addition to the Berry-Fabray-St. James menagerie. "How was work?"

"Cut a check for six billion dollars. You know, just a day at the office," Quinn says, grinning. "Let's go inside so I can put on some dry clothes."

"Sounds like a plan!"

***

Quinn pulls on a pair of jeans and one of Jesse's old UCLA t-shirts. The wet suit goes in the basket for later dry cleaning and the heels go in her closet. When they'd bought this house, it had been coming off Rachel and Jesse's break away hit _Telemain_, which had been turned into a movie and her first major business deal. In combination, it had been more money then even Jesse had ever seen, and they had sat down and discussed their priorities. In the end, they'd bought this house, where Quinn could have her own closet, and Rachel could have her studio and Jesse could have his kitchen, and where they could raise as many kids as they wanted.

Quinn had been pregnant three month after they signed on the house, and once Nate was born, Jesse had retired.

"My parents," Jesse had said, holding Nate close to his chest, "were never home. I need to be here."

Rachel and Quinn had agreed.

So now, Quinn has a beautiful wife, who is a Broadway star, and a lovely stay at home dad for husband, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Pizza!" Nate yells up the stairs.

Rachel is settling kids into seats as Jesse sets the table when she walks into the kitchen. They're singing _Hakuna Matata_ like the kitchen is a Broadway stage, and all five kids, even Nate--who lately has bee "too old" for such "childish things"--have joined in.

She joins in on the chorus, only briefly stopping to kiss Jesse on the cheek, before pouring milk into cups.

Finally, everyone is in a seat and has food in front of them, and the impromptu concert comes to an end.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Jesse says, and the kids start eating. He'd been the only one of them who'd have firm convictions on how the children should be raised, so Rachel and Quinn practice their own faiths as they choose, and Jesse and kids are cheerfully atheist. There are several quietly upset grandparents.

Rachel cuts up Molly's pizza as Eli talks about his science project and Jesse breaks up the under the table kicking war between Coop and Gabe.

"Hey Mom," Nate says, "can we watch _Star Wars_ after dinner?"

Eli joins in with a "Please!"

"Half," Jesse say. "It's a school night, what's the rule?"

"An hour of TV," Eli says. "But, Dad, it's _Star Wars_." Eli has inherited Jesse's puppy face, and he knows how to use it.

"Exactly, _Star Wars_ was around before you were born and it'll be here tomorrow night, too," Jesse says and reaches over the table to ruffle Eli's hair.

"Daaad," Eli whines as he ducks away.

"Go put your plate up and when the table is cleared I'll put in the movie."

Nate and Eli do most of the table clearing, while Rachel takes care of Molly and Jesse watches as Gabe and Cooper carry their plates to the sink.

When the boys have completed their assigned tasks, Rachel hands Molly over to Jesse and Quinn shoos them all out of the kitchen.

Jesse usually cooks, he's better at it than either of them, and so when they are both home, Rachel and Quinn do the dishes together. Just a bit of quiet time together.

Rachel rinses and Quinn puts things into the dishwasher as they talk about their day and the kids and their husband. By the time they're done, Jesse has the boys sacked out in front of the TV and Molly in bed awaiting good night hugs.

"Love you, Bug," Rachel says, and kisses Molly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Love you, Mama," Molly replies, already sleepy eyed.

"Love you, Bug," Quinn says, repeating the necessary formula. She kisses Molly on the forehead and Molly says, "Love you, Mommy."

"Sleep tight," Quinn says as she shuts off the over head light and they quietly retreat to the den, where Gabe and Cooper are already asleep, curled up on either side of Jesse. Rachel and Quinn just smile at each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Having It All (Bringing Love Together Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753114) by [wintercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek)




End file.
